Harry Potter & Friends Visit FFN
by Delacour6
Summary: I think it's a bit obvious. I know it's been done before and most of them end up about all the authors and not the characters, but this is diferent. Very funny part at the end when they try to write their own story...
1. Default Chapter

Harry, Ron and Hermione meet FFN  
  
A/N: All characters belong to J. K. Rowling. All authors belong to themselves.   
  
Hermione had invited Harry and Ron over to go on the internet. Harry and Ron were having fun typing in "d ghj;haofrg"in the site box. Hermione was TRYING to show them www.arithmancyfordummies.com. But at that time, Ron was having too much fun typing "xleat034;tsw80/skee," and Harry certainly didn't want to work on Arithmancy during the summer.   
"You guys! Look! Fanfiction.net!" Hermione whispered dramatically.   
Harry and Ron fell silent. The very name sounded mystical, yet terrifying.   
"Sh-Should we go?" Hermione asked breathlessly.  
"I dunno, Hermione... Looks... scary!" Ron looked dubious.  
"Ron! Hermione! Where are your senses of adventure?" Harry stumbled over he words uncertainly.  
"Yeah. Let's. Harry's right, Hermione. Don't be such a wuss."  
"ME?!? YOU're the one who's pondering it. I asked if we should go!" she shrieked.   
"Well that settles it. We're going," Harry said firmly.  
Hermione reached out a quivering finger toward the keyboard and typed:  
*fanfiction.net*  
The screen changed. A vast choice of categories sprung up. Ron wanted movies, but Hermione, being practical, insisted on books. And so they went. Harry scrolled down, gripping his Sprite can extra hard.   
"Harry!" Ron gasped. "Why is your name on this site?"  
And it was true. Scrolling down, Harry had come across the category: Harry Potter.  
"Let's go," Hermione said.  
"I'm with you there," Ron agreed.  
And so, poor Harry, his fingernails dug so hard into the soda that the contents were spilling out, clicked on the link.   
"Ooh... Genre!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"How about humor?" Ron asked immediately.   
"Don't be stupid. Adventure!" Harry insisted.  
But before either boy could say another word, Hermione had wrenched the mouse out of Harry's hand and had clicked on neither Humor or Adventure. Hermione had clicked on Romance.  
"Whoa. Cool!" Harry exclaimed.  
"Wuzzat mean?" Ron asked.  
"What, that thing in the summary that says H/H?"  
"Yeah."  
"I dunno. Let's find out."  
When the next screen popped up, Harry began to read aloud. "One day, Harry- Hey that's me! Decided to go for a walk. It just so happened that Hermione had decided to go on a walk, too. They bumped into each other at a corner and kissed."  
"Eww!" Ron said.   
"Double eww!" Hermione said.  
"Triple eww!" Harry added.  
"Let's go into this one. It says R/H," Hermione commented.  
"Okay."  
Then the next screen appeared.  
Harry began to read aloud again. "It was a cold, lonely winter day. Hermione- Hey! That's you! Looked out the window. A tall, handsome figure was trudging through the snow. She realized it was Ron. She ran to the door and opened-"  
Harry stopped and sighed. So THAT'S what R/H means, he thought, eyeing Ron and Hermione who were gazing at the screen dreamy-eyed.  
"Let's go search for authors," Ron said.  
"Okay."  
"How about OUR author?" Hermione asked. "Dela."  
"Okay."  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione are the only people who call me Dela. They call me that in my fics.  
"Ooh! It's a picture of Fleur!" Ron said.  
"Well what do you expect?" Hermione snapped grouchily.  
"Let's go into A Weird Tale of Beavers and More Pencils," Harry suggested.  
So he clicked on the link.   
"Ooh! Cool! We are watching discovery channel!" Ron said to Harry.   
Next they clicked on Victorious and read it. Hermione wiped tears from her eyes.  
"It's beautiful!" she cried.  
"Whatever ya say, Herm," Harry rolled his eyes.  
Ron, however looked positively furious. "She told! After years of keeping it a secret between her, me, and Harry. You will pay, Dela!!!"  
Next they went to Ron. All three agreed that it was a delightful story.   
"Let's go to another author. One on Dela's fav. list," Hermione said.  
"Who's this... J. L. Matthews?" Ron asked, scrolling down.  
"Cool. Let's go there!" Hermione said.  
"Okay... but THEN we go to Meatloaf the Happy Donkey," Harry insisted.  
"Then Fleur Delacour," said guess who. Hermione winced.  
"But let's not forget Dela's sister, Snake Girl," Hermione added, once again being practical.  
"Okay, okay."  
So they clicked on J. L. Matthews. Then they read Slytherin Rising.  
Harry looked dreamy. Hermione looked pleased with the story, but not enthralled. Ron looked furious.   
"As if!" He sputtered. "Making me out to be some kind of- of- PROBLEM!"  
Hermione looked away and whistled.  
Next they went to (A/N: My) very favorite author. Meatloaf the Happy Donkey.   
They read Severus Snape and the Bathtub of Secrets and all three cracked up. Then they read all the rest of the stories and left the account in hysterics. Next, they went to Fleur Delacour. They took the character test (Harry got Harry, Ron got Ron, and Hermione got Hermione). They took the teacher test (Harry got Dumbledore, Ron got Hagrid, and Hermione got McGonna-quack). They read some stories, and all three agreed with her BIO. Then they went to Snake Girl. Ron got a bit bored, but Harry seemed to enjoy the stories. Hermione thought they were all wonderfully written. Harry cried while reading "The Brightest Star in the Sky."   
"So... What to do now?" Ron asked.  
"Let's take Dela's house quiz," Harry suggested. (All three got Gryffindor.)  
"Let's write our own fic now!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
A/N: Next chapter (and last chapter)- Harry, Ron, and Hermione write their own fic. And create their own BIO. Be afraid... Be very afraid...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. I think we broke the record for worst st...

Part Two: Three Authors Can't Help  
  
A/N: All characters belong to J. K. Rowling, not me.  
  
"If we're going to write a fic, we'll need a profile," Harry explained.  
So, they created one.  
"What's our pen name?" Ron asked.  
"Scar Guy, Red Head, and Book Gurl," Harry suggested lamely.  
"The Scar, The... we'll get back to that, and The Book." (Hermione)  
"I M POTATO." (Ron)  
"Bloody Eyeball." (Harry)  
"The Dream Team." (Hermione)  
"The Dream Team!" all three said together.   
"I like it." (Harry)  
"Sounds like something Snape would call us." (Ron)  
"That's why it's cool." (Harry)  
"Okay... Our password," Hermione said.  
"Blast off!!!" (Ron)  
"Don't be stupid." (Hermione)  
"He can't help it." (Harry  
"Hey!"  
"We'll just use the classic blah-de-bah-de-blah."  
"Okay."  
"That works. Now... our e-mail address."  
"Dreamteam389@aol.com."  
"Thank you."  
"Our website?"  
"Blurrgak.com."  
"Bless you."  
"No, Blurrgak.com."   
"......."  
"Trust me. It's Blurrgak."  
"Okay, Her-my-oh-nee."  
"Now... What should our profile say?"  
"Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus."  
"Good job."  
"Let's write our fic!"  
"Let's."  
  
Ron- No! Harry- No! Ron- Nooooooo!- Will you two get a hold of yourselves???- Blurrgak, Hermione. Blurrgak.- Oh will you shut- Harry, where's Crookshanks?- Scabbers ate him- Ron, that's not funny- you made me spill my Pepsi- I loooooove marmalade!- Ow!- What was that? I heard a noise!- That's not funny, Harry- I thought you hated marmalade- Whoa, Ron. Catch up, man- Nagini, how nice of you to come. Would you like some tea- Shut up, Harry- Ow! Hermione!- Ron loves Nagini!!!- Harry loves Moaning Myrtle- When will you two learn to- Oh, no! I forgot to kill Fred's pet iguana- sgfazjkyrjyrak- Ron. LEARN NOT TO HIT THE KEYBOARD- Hermione, he can't help- That's not funny, Harry!!!  
  
The End   



End file.
